Dash's lady problems
by TheLemonsAreComing
Summary: Dash has suddenly become more popular with the ladies, what's a guy to do?Dash X Harem Rated M for language and lemons
1. Chapter 1

_Author's note: Welcome to the party, Dash is about to get his freak on with His babysitter! Who could it be, as if it weren't obvious. Please stick around afterwards to read about the Poll to choose the February and March line up, I know a lot of people just blast past the end notes most of the time. Anyway I own nothing, Disney and Pixar own it._

Chapter 1: Babysitting

Dash Parr was bored, and pissed off. The worst combination possible, and it was all his family's fault. His mom and dad went out on a date, and weren't expecting to be back until tomorrow night. And Violet was on a beach trip with her friends, no doubt porking Tony. And where was he? Stuck at home with Jak Jak, and to add insult to injury his parents hired a babysitter.

Did they not trust him with Jak Jak? Or did they just not trust him altogether. He was a superhero, why does he have to listen to some teen who probably doesn't want to be there? He didn't even know who this sitter was, so it could be anybody. He sat in his room, bored out of his mind. So he decided what any preteen boy would do, he used his powers a couple of weeks ago to get some risque pictures of some girls during gym.

Grabbing said photos he pulled his pants down and started to jerk off, imagining the girls in the photos doing it. He was so caught up in his activities, he didn't hear Kari open the door until it was too late. "Hey, Jak Jak's asleep now. How about we OH MY GOSH I'M SORRY!" She turned away and Dash hid his photos and covered himself, shouting at the teen girl.

"Don't you know how to knock!?" Kari slammed the door behind her, still sputtering out apologies as she tried to wipe the image of Dash's cock from her mind. Dash hadn't taken into account that Kari would be his babysitter, she had never been one for privacy and now she had seen his dick.

He wasn't in the mood to jerk off any more, but being caught by a teenage girl had excited him. So despite not wanting to be aroused, he was rock hard. He used his powers to put his pants on, and sat back on his bed. He heard a gentle knock at the door, and Kari's timid voice.

"Are you uh, decent?" Dash rolled his eyes and said. "Yes…" Kari opened the door and stepped in, closing it behind her and taking a deep breath. "Listen…" she said with her extremely impeded voice because of her braces, neither of them making eye contact. "I would just like to apologise for barging in like that, I wasn't respecting your space. You're fourteen so I should have guessed that you would have started… that."

Dash couldn't help but stare at her body while she rambled on, and he had to admit she was kinda hot. She was seventeen now, and had filled out quite a bit. Her strawberry blonde hair was now worn in a shoulder length pigtails, her body's hourglass figure outlined by her tight white v neck t-shirt and blue skinny jeans. Her ass a nice plump round shape, and her tits a whopping double D shocking everyone at school.

Dash snapped back to reality when she said. "Well I'll leave you alone for the evening, dinner is done if you want some. Jak Jak already ate so eat as much as you want, I'll be in the living room." As she turned around he watched her bubble butt bounce as she walked, Kari closing the door behind her.

Dash zoomed to the door, peaking out and seeing her sitting at the couch. The lights were off and the room was dimly lit by the TV, he closed the door and locked it this time. Going back to his bed to look at his pictures, but as much as he tried he couldn't get Kari out of his head. Thinking what she would look like skimpily dressed, striking this pose, or sucking his dick.

After about an hour of failed attempts to get off he finally gave up, throwing on some sweatpants and deciding to grab some dinner. He cracked the door open, and sure enough Kari was still watching the movie. So he quickly and quietly zipped to the kitchen to grab a plate of food, but before he could retreat back to his room he heard something that made him freeze.

Kari had let out a moan, and not just any kind of moan. A sexual moan, the sound making his already hard shaft even more rock hard. He peered out of the kitchen to see what she was watching, it was vertigo so it wasn't anything sexy. Dash sped over to the couch and peered over, his eyes widened and when he saw her.

She had her eyes closed biting her lip, her tight jeans and cute pink panties pulled down to her knees. She rubbed her pussy lips with her fingers, moaning as quietly as possible while one hand groped her large boobs. Dash freed his thick cock from his sweats, using his speed to appear in front of her.

He gripped his cock and started stroking, smirking as he said. "This is what you're thinking about right?" Kari's eyes shot open and she screamed, clapping both hands over her pussy in an attempt to preserve her dignity. "Dash!? Oh my God this isn't what it looks like, I would never I…" She immediately broke down crying, and Dash's smirk melted away instantly.

"Please don't tell your parents Dash, it's just so hard being the ugly girl!" She pulled one hand away from her crotch to cover her face, trying to hide the crying and sobbing. Dash sat next to her on the left, trying to stuff his dick back in his pants so it'd be less awkward.

"Kari you're not ugly, you're one of the hottest girls I know!" She peeked out from behind her hand, sniffling as she asked in a shaky timid voice. "Really?" Dash simply gestured to the huge tent in his pants, and Kari giggled a bit. "Not just anybody can give me a boner like this, ever since you walked in on me I haven't been able to get this monster down."

Kari looked at him surprised, her face deep red with blush. "I also haven't been able to stop thinking about it, and I just, well I just got overwhelmed by some stuff is all…" She said letting out a frustrated sigh, Dash asked. "Like what?" Kari in her frustration threw both hands in the air, not realizing that she had stopped covering herself.

"Everything about highschool really!" She shouted while crossing her arms, pressing her large tits together. "I'm probably one of the most sexually frustrated girls I know! No guys at school will even think about dating me! It's probably because of my voice, and these braces aren't supposed to come off for an estimated five years! Since I'll be well out of highschool, and half way through college by then… it's just a long time to be alone you know?…"

Dash felt bad for her, so he decided to do what a hero would do. He was going to solve her problem, so he grabbed her face and gently turned her towards him. And he kissed her full on the mouth, his tongue having an easy time going in because he caught her off guard. So overtaken by emotion and lust she found herself kissing him back, her hands gripping on to his shoulders.

As they kissed their tongues danced together in their mouths, Kari not noticing that Dash's left hand was no longer on her face. Kari gasped into the kiss when she she felt him rubbing her vagina, moaning in the back of her throat as his fingers gently felt her slick lips. She shuddered as he played with her, sucking on her tongue and massaging her cooch.

Kari wasn't going to be outdone by a fourteen year old though, and let her right hand slide down from his shoulder over his pex down to his abbs. 'He's incredibly fit for a Fourteen year old!' She thought to herself, then placed her hand on his bulge. Dash taking a sharp intake through the nose, Kari being the first girl to ever touch his dick.

Her hand slipped underneath her sweats and wrapped her fingers around his cock, pulling it out of his waistband and stroking it. They both moaned into each other's mouth, rubbing and jerking the other off. Dash broke the kiss, pushing Kari back on the couch and taking his hand away from her vagina much to her disappointment.

He pulled her jeans and panties off the rest of the way, Kari wasting no time taking off her shirt and tossing it next her other discarded clothes. She started to work on her bra, while Dash took off his shirt and stood up to take off his sweats. Now completely naked he crawled back on top of her, Kari finally slipping the bra off revealing her big boobs. Her nipples hard with arousal, the freckles that peppered her body making her breasts look adorable.

Dash placed a chaste kiss on her lips, then one on her cheek, and then one on her jaw just below her ear. Kari closed her eyes as moaned softly, loving the way he gently kissed his way down her throat. He eventually came to her chest, wrapping is lips around her left nipple to suck on it.

Kari bit her lip as his tongue teased her nipple, raising her hips towards his impatiently. She wanted him inside her now, any form of doubt in her mind completely washed away by pleasure. Dash moved to her right nipple, gently raking his teeth along the sensitive bud driving her crazy.

"Dash! Fuck me!" She pleaded gripping his shoulders, and Dash let her nipple go with a pop. He then grabbed her wide sexy hips and positioned himself at her entrance. His cock head kissing the pink wet lips that begged to be penetrated, gently pushing it inside. Kari and Dash both moaned, her tight walls gripping him hoping to pull him all the way in.

Dash paused when he reached her barrier, knowing it was going to hurt. He looked her in the eye and asked. "Are you ready Kari?" She nodded and placed her hands on his ass, thrusting forward and shoving him all the way in. Her face clenched in pain as his cock broke her hymen, stretching her wide open with his girth.

They held still for a minute, letting her pain subside. She then started to move her hips, moaning as she said. "You can move now." Dash then started out slow, which was hard for him but he didn't want to hurt her. Instead he chose to make long thrusts that went deep in her pussy, her slick walls making him moan with every movement. Kari's breathing picking up as she thrust against his movements, the tip over his cock bumping the entrance to her womb.

Kari was in love, the way his cock filled her to the brim, the way he gently caressed her body while he thrust into her, and the way he looked her in the eyes as they fucked. Kari was never going to have sex with anyone else, and it had only started. She grabbed his face and said. "Faster!" Then pulled him into an intimate kiss, Dash obeying and picking up the pace. Though he wasn't sure how much longer he could hold back, his instincts telling him to drill her pussy hard and fast.

He continued to pound into her, wet clapping noises ringing throughout the living room as their hips collided and his balls slapped against her plump ass cheeks. He reached up and took both her breasts in his hands, groping them while his tongue explored her mouth. Their moans and panting muffled by their connected lips, Dash's cock going just a tiny bit faster with every thrust.

Dash broke the kiss and gasped, burying his face in the crook of her neck as he moaned out. "Oh Kari! I don't think I can hold back any more!" And poor innocent Kari said. "Don't hold back! Go as fast and as hard as you want!" Not aware of the ride she was about to take. Dash stopped and pulled almost all the way out, only his head remaining inside.

Then without warning he slammed back into her, going at a pace that only he could. Kari's eyes bulged out as she was hit with this overwhelming wave of pleasure, letting out a silent scream as she squirmed and trembled under the intense fucking. His cock slipping in and out of her roughly thirty times per second, Kari gripping the couch desperately trying to hold out.

But her teeth clenched, back arched and eyes rolled back as she came hard. Her body shaking as her cum stained the couch, Dash not slowing down. She tried to tell him to hold on, but all that escaped her throat were whines and groans. About eight seconds later she was hit with another orgasm, this time her scream being loud and raspy.

Dash just kept fucking her, his mind in a blur trying to release. Not realizing that he was making her go crazy, his cock torturing her with constant pleasure. Kari came again shaking violently, her whole lowered half spasming continuously now. She could no longer grip the couch, her arms going limp because of the heaps of pleasure.

Her pussy was burning hot with friction, unable to loosen the grip on his cock. The moisture flowing out of her constantly, now trapped in a continuous orgasm. Her body barely moving as it was subjected to the feeling of the peak of an orgasm non stop, until dash said. "I'm gonna cum!" And she wasn't sure how considering she couldn't move the rest over her body, but she wrapped her legs around his waist.

Dash then shoved all the way inside of her, his cock going into her womb and spilling a huge load of semen. The feeling of cum filling her up was too much for the poor girl, and she passed out. Dash pulling out and watching as his cum leaked out of her, her pussy still twitching as she hadn't stopped cumming yet.

Kari eventually woke back up, still naked but having been cleaned up. Her lower half felt wonderful and awful at the same time, and Dash laid in front of her resting his head on her chest. She tapped him to see if he's awake, and he looks up at her. "Oh you're awake, I was worried. Listen I'm so sorry I-" But she cut him off putting a finger up to his lips, and grained in pain and pleasure.

"Yes, you should have warned me. But what's done is done, and as for cumming inside me I have an I.U.D. so you're fine." Dash let out a sigh of relief, and she said. "That doesn't mean you're off the hook though, you have powers!? Does that mean that Jak Jak?" He winced and nodded, and she threw her arms in the air shouting. "I fucking knew it wasn't a dream!"

Dash chuckled and said. "Sorry if I went a little crazy, I'll hold back next time." Kari smiled and hummed sexily, grabbing his dick as she said. "Next time? I like the sound of that! But for now let's just make out, my pussy's still a little raw." And they kissed on the couch, wrapped in each other's arms. Not noticing the dripping noise coming from the corner, a small puddle of cum underneath an invisible Violet. Who was watching the whole time, her middle and ring fingers knuckle deep in her soaking pussy.

_Author's note: Well there she is, the first chapter of this multi chapter story of Dash scoring. I'm going to do violet next, then Helen is supposedly the end. But if you guys want Dash to get with other incredibles women like Mirage or Voyd let me know in the reviews, also be sure to check my bio for the February and March poll. Fanfiction keeps glitching so I can't post an official poll, so just look at the list in my bio (the second chapter for this is one of the options) and send me a private message to vote or put it in the reviews for this or any past story. Poll ends on the 10th so act fast, you only get **ONE VOTE** and there's only 6 slots this time. 6 different stories have been voted for, but there's still time for other stuff to be voted for or chosen options to be voted for multiple times. Hurry if you want your choice to be featured! See y'all next time, bye!_


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: Hey everyone I know it's been a bit since the first chapter, but this incestuous chapter should hopefully make up for it. Also I saw requests that Dash not just stop at his mother, and have sex with a few other incredibles ladies. This story will span 6 chapters, and no I won't do Edna she's not interested in stuff like that. Anyway, I own nothing! Pixar owns everything!

Chapter 2: Sibling rivalry

A week… it had been a week since Violet caught Dash absolutely destroying Kari's pussy on the couch, and no matter how hard she tried she couldn't get the image of her brothers cock sliding in and out of Kari at incredible speed out of her head. Every time she closed her eyes, his dick was there in all its Glory.

She remembered it vividly, Violet had been stood up by Tony. Apparently his stupid last minute football game was more important than getting laid, and she was gonna do it all for him. She had practiced sucking dick all week, and even played with her ass a little to get it ready in case he was interested.

Now she was walking in the front door alone and horny like a loser, and what made matters worse when she opened the door she was greeted with. "Oh Kari! I don't think I can hold back any more!" That sounded like Dash, and from the sounds of things he and Kari were… "Don't hold back! Go as fast and as hard as you want!" Her eyes widened and she turned invisible peeking her head around the corner, and she started to strip her clothes to get a closer look.

And she rounded the couch just in time to see Dash slam his 7.8 inch monster of a penis inside of Kari, going at a speed that only he could. Kari silently screaming as her pussy was annihilated, her walls stretched for Violet's viewing pleasure.

Now the first thought in Violet's head was to tell her parents… okay the first thought was. "Holy shit! His huge cock is reshaping her poor cunt!" But she definitely thought about telling her parents. But Violet was also still horny from being cock blocked by Tony, so watching as Kari came over and over. Staining the couch with her pussy juice was incredibly hot, his big juicy cream filled balls slapping her ass.

Violets face was about a foot from their genitals, biting her lip as she watched Kari get driven mad by his spectacular cock. Her right hand moving down to her wet folds as she started to rub, silencing herself with her left hand. As she massaged herself in the corner, imagining how it would feel to have her brothers cock stretching her pussy.

Violet knew it was wrong, and that's why it was so hot! She would admit that she was very kinky, and when she looked at porn she tended to look under the brother and sister tags. And now that she had seen his cock in action she needed it for real, shoving her middle and ring fingers into her soaking pussy and began to finger herself.

She heard Dash say. "I'm gonna cum!" And watched in amazement as Kari's seemingly limp body wrapped her legs around his waist. Dash then shoved all the way inside of her, his cock going into her womb and spilling a huge load of semen. The sight Dash creaming Kari until she passed out was so incredibly hot, and Violet thought about what it would be like if he did that to her.

Dash pulled out of her and watched as his cum leaked out of her, her pussy still twitching as she hadn't stopped cumming yet. Violet still masturbating in the back corner was so close to cumming, Dash then zoomed out of the room and got some towels and baby wipes to clean his lover up.

Violet Breathed as quietly as possible as she neared her climax, but couldn't hold back the muffled whimper she let out as she came. Which Dash heard, and her looked around the room. Violet stood stock still, not moving a single muscle. Her fingers still knuckle deep inside her, afraid she'll make a noise removing them. Dash gave up looking for the sound, deciding to cuddle with Kari.

Kari eventually woke back up, and Violet silently watched as they talked about what just happened. "Sorry if I went a little crazy, I'll hold back next time." Dash said, and Kari smiled and hummed sexily grabbing his dick as she said. "Next time? I like the sound of that! But for now let's just make out, my pussy's still a little raw."

And Dash carried her to his room, kissing the whole way there. As soon as his door shut behind them Violet turned visible, yanking her fingers out of her pussy and falling to her knees panting heavily. And ever since then, Violet Parr has longed for her brothers cock. And tonight she was going to get it, or she'll go crazy.

Dash had noticed Violet had been acting strange lately, ever since she had broken up with Tony she'd been wearing less concealing clothes around the house. Fewer turtle necks and more tank tops, less sweatpants and more for lack of a better word, booty shorts. It had grabbed his attention for sure, but it was his sister for crying out loud.

He sighed in thought, and Kari took his cock out of his mouth and asked. "What's wrong?" Dash shrugged and said. "I dunno, it's just… you would be mad if I slept with someone else right?" Kari giggled and shook her head, much to Dash's surprise. "Oh Dash, you can sleep with other girls, I don't mind." Dash thanked his lucky star that Kari was so cool, but then she asked. "Why, do you have your eye on someone?"

Dash blushed as the seventeen year old went back to blowing him, slurping at his cock as he tried to string together a sentence. "Well I… it's just… my… sister…" Kari's eyes widened, and she pulled the dick out of her mouth and said. "Oh, oh wow… well that's interesting… and incredibly hot!"

Dash ran his fingers through his hair in frustration, falling back on the bed as Kari continued to blow him. "It's just ever since her and Tony broke up she's been, f-fuck Kari, flaunting her body a lot more at home, and when I see her hips shake like that, hold up, I'm close!" Kari doubled her efforts and engulfed his cock, slurping up and down his hot thick shaft.

Dash groaned as he gripped the sheets of his bed, letting his climax take over and he filled Kari's mouth with cum. Kari pulled away keeping her lips sealed, and gulping down his delicious cum. "Is it wrong that I want to fuck my sister? Like she probably wouldn't even be interested in it! Ugh!" He covered his face in frustration while Kari was cleaning herself up, making sure to get the thick gooey strings of cum out of her braces.

"Honestly Dash I have no answers for you, there's not a direct approach kind of situation!" She said putting her arm around his shoulders, pulling him closer to comfort him. "If I know Violet, and I do, she's probably trying to deal with being cheated on by looking for attention." Dash then asked. "What happened with Tony anyway?"

Kari looked around his room to make sure the door was closed, and said in a quiet voice. "Apparently he was blowing one of his football teammates, and the night you and I first made love he was having sex with a dude! Violet was absolutely furious, and she dumped him in front of the whole school!" Dash felt bad for his sister, knowing how much she had liked Tony.

Kari stood up then kissed him quick on the lips and said. "I've gotta go babe, but I'll see you next week. And don't feel weird about wanting to sleep with Violet, I sure as hell want to." Dash raised an eyebrow, and asked. "Really?" Kari smirked as she was leaving, noticing how hard he had gotten. "Have fun thinking about me fucking your sister!" She said then closed the door behind her, leaving Dash to groan with irritation as he set to work on his hard cock.

Kari meanwhile only got halfway down the hallway when she was stopped by something she couldn't see, and she felt someone grab her ass and one of her tits. "I didn't know you felt that way Kari." Violet whispered into her ear, grinding her invisible hips against Kari's. "Next time you come to fuck my brother, invite me, but I'll leave you something for the road."

Kari then felt Violet kiss her, shoving her invisible tongue in her mouth as she slipped a hand in to her pants to grab her bare ass. Kari moaned softly and grabbed where she thought Violets butt was, only to realize that she was naked. Gripping the plump see through flesh as she made out with her, Vi's finger tantalizingly close to her butthole.

But then she pulled away, saying. "Next time gorgeous, but right now I'm going to go fuck my brother!" Leaving Kari breathless and horny, and she whispered. "Damnit!" Rushing out the door to get home to relieve herself, excited at the prospect of a future threesome. Meanwhile Violet slipped through the partially open door to see Dash on his bed, using his speed to jerk off hls enormous thick cock.

She bit her lip as his hand furiously pumped his dick, mumbling her name while doing so. After about a minute Vi had had enough, and raised her transparent hand towards her brother who was only wearing a t-shirt and socks. Before Dash could finish his hands were suddenly restrained by glowing purple forcefields, and his sister began to slowly become visible again showing her pale naked body.

"V-Violet! You're naked!?" He said in shock as she walked towards him, swaying her hips in a teasing manner. He took in her figure, his erection getting even harder because of how sexy she was. Her breasts weren't as large as Kari's, but they were definitely nice. Probably being about a c-cup, jiggling as she walked, her pink nipples hard from excitement.

And her hips definitely inherited from Mom, being wide with a plump booty. She finally arrived at the bed, leaning over him balancing herself on his bed with one hand. Her hair ticking his straining cock, making him squirm as she looked him dead in the eye. "We both know we want this, so we're going to fuck, no dancing around it."

Dash's eyes widened, and he couldn't tell if this was a dream or real. "I want you to fuck me hard like you did to Kari last week, but you're gonna have to earn it." Dash went red, Violet watched them!? "You saw that!?" She smiled wickedly and leaned forward to place a small kiss on the tip of his cock, then whispered. "Every hot, steamy, soaking second of it."

Dash moaned at the contact, needing release, but he was sure that he wasn't going to get it until Violet said so. She then crawled up his bed over him, being sure to teasingly grind her wet pussy on his throbbing dick as she passed. Finally resting her knees on either side of his head, her aching twat directly over his face.

"If you want to fuck this pussy you're gonna have to show it some love first, now eat me out until I say stop!" She said plopping down on top of his face, and Dash immediately set to work. He dragged his tongue across her wet folds, drawing light circles around her clit. This caused Violet to let out a shuttering moan as her brother went down on her, the fact that it was her brother's tongue making her even more wet.

Dash lapped up her juices eagerly, loving the taste of his sister. Shoving his tongue inside of her, earning a loud. "Oh fuck!" From Violet. Her breathing increasing as she gripped his hair, humping his face as he licked her up and down. "Oh Dash, you like that!? Do you like eating your sister out!? Drinking her up as she humps you face!?"

Dash was unable to answer, but instead decided to respond by speeding up his tongue to super velocity. Violet's eyes bulging as her body shook, the pleasure being too much for her. Her orgasm close, his tongue working her pussy like a well tuned instrument. Playing her strings to make her moan beautiful music, ready for the finale.

Dash noticed her forcefields failing, and he started going extra fast on her. This made her scream and one of his arms was now free, using his speed to vibrate his fingers. He then sucked on her clit and shoved the digits up her cunt, pushing her over and forcing her to cum all over his face. Dash eagerly lapped up her cum as she trembled on top of him, and as soon as her climax was finished she fell back.

Only she was caught by Dash, who laid her down and gave her a deep tongue filled kiss. Violet could taste her essence on his tongue, arousing her even more. His rough hands groping her soft breasts, and his hard cock grinding against her wanting vagina. She broke the kiss and gasped out. "Fuck me! Fuck you sister hard just like you did Kari!"

Dash wasn't going to argue and rammed his thick rod into her, both of them groaning as lust took over and he started to fuck his own sister. His cock gliding in and out of her drenched pussy at the speed of a bullet, loud wet clapping noises filling the air. Violet's mouth hung open as her legs twitched, hitting her second orgasm like a brick wall.

But dash didn't slow down, crushing her uterus like a hydraulic press. The head of his cock actually entering her womb, which drove Violet nuts. Her whole body convulsing as she was rocked by her third orgasm. Her tight walls clamping down on the lightning rod penetrating her, her cum leaking out like a stream now, drenching the bed.

Violet was in love, no matter how taboo it was she was in love with her brothers cock. She would never fuck another man as long as she lived, she only longed for his penis now. Loving how he stretched her lips open, how his thick veins rubbed against her sensitive walls, every sensation driving her crazy.

She came again, now squirting cum all over the bed. Dash squeezed her tits, playing with her nipples and he plowed her fields. But now Dash was breathing heavily, and said. "Violet I'm gonna cum soon." Violet stopped gripping the sheets and gripped his hips in case he thought about pulling out, and shouted though her moans.

"You're g-gonna give it to me j-just like Kari! You aren't going anywhere until you p-pump my womb with buckets of c-cum!" Just then she came again, and Dash stared at her with concern. "But Vi, you'll get pregnant!" Vi shook her head at his statement, and said. "I stole one of mom's birth control pills, now fill me with cream like a pastry!"

Dash now knowing that it was fine, let go and let go. Shoving his cock balls deep, he began to fill Violet to the brim. So much cum shooting into her womb that her stomach bulged a little, making her moan and whimper as she felt the hot goo filling her insides. She twisted and writhed at her last orgasm, her eyes rolling back and crossing as she fell limp breathing heavily.

She had just barely retained consciousness, her head swimming from the amazing pounding she just got. Yelping as Dash removed himself from her cunt, letting his gallon of juizz leak out of her stretched pussy. He laid next to her, and they started to make out, something they never thought in their wildest dreams would happen.

Dash broke the kiss much to Violet's dismay, and he asked in a tired voice. "So we're going to double team Kari right?" Violet got a tired smile on and said. "Hell yeah we are." And she drifted off, but not before kissing her brother one last time. Dash then got up to clean up, but snapped a quick pic of his sister's cum filled pussy. He then sent it to Kari, who had just finished masturbating, and was now horny again. "Fuck!" She said plunging her fingers back into her pussy, masturbating for the third time in a row now.

Author's note: I hope it lived up to the hype, see my profile for the long break explanation. Later.


	3. Authors announcement

Dear readers.

Apologies that this isn't the chapter you hoped it was, but I have a very important announcement.

I regret to inform you all that my works of fiction will be on an indefinite hiatus until further notice, though this decision is definitely going to upset you all I do have my reasons. Not only did I lose someone close to me, but also with COVID19 I've been stressfully trying to reach unemployment so that I don't lose my apartment.

But on a brighter bit of news, a close personal friend of mine has asked for my help. Now I can't give too many details because of legal reasons, but I'll be writing scripts for the animated series they're making. And no it's not smutty, but I've always tried to put a bit of romance, comedy, and maybe even some drama into my stories, so I think I'll do fine.

I quite honestly hope you all check it out when it airs, the concept is amazing and I feel so lucky to be part of writing this. And I'll eventually get back to my writing on fanfiction, but for now this is goodbye. You guys are so supportive and amazing, and I never would have thought I could have done this without your help.

There are plenty of other smut writers to read that I can't recommend enough, and when I'm feeling stressed I read one of their works.

ChocolateCookieCream and Creeply are my top two favorites, and they never cease to amaze me with their writing. Check them out, you'll have a good time guaranteed.

Also if you're an aspiring voice actor, writer or animator interested in joining something amazing, send a message to (TFEC.) (Audition.) (Writing) (at symbol Gmail. Com) make sure to delete the spaces, parenthesis, but not the periods. This is the business email of my friend, but he is incredibly busy so don't be discouraged if he doesn't respond immediately.

It's been fun going on all these sexy adventures with you, but I have to go. I hope you all can understand, but you can bet I'll be back to bring you all some hardcore smut. Especially some about the show, and some of it might even be canon. Till then stay safe, stay happy, and stay horny.

Much love, TheLemonsAreComing

5/24/2020


End file.
